The field of the invention pertains to lighted moving decorative and toy devices and, in particular, to lighted devices that generate visual effects as a consequence of the movement.
Much of the conventional passive illuminated and active lighting devices available have drawbacks such as 1) the difficulty and hazards of electric wires from a remote source of power to the device, 2) the expense and problems in establishing numerous devices, particularly at remote locations, 3) the expense and fragility of control electronics or microprocessors to provide entertaining light shows or displays, and 4) the high cost of electromechanical movement actuators for such devices.